Regret Resolved
by jenifer7angle
Summary: Both of them thought it was their own fault that ruined both of their live But how true is that? Fox x Krystal oneshot (T rating for sexual content)


Note: You probrobly asking, "Why do i always put out new story and never bother to finish the old ones" for that it simple, I trying to scrape off any chunk of the Starfox lore that all about Fox and Krystal love eachother hence why WMA rarely got updated since i kinda ran out of idea to make it romantic again...But i will finish them sooner or later,

This oneshot follow the same idea Fox and Krystal regret their decision and you should know the whole story Thanks for reading everyone

_

Regret Resolved

"Krystal Wait!!" Fox yelled his eyes were full of tear gazing at the figure that seem to get smaller every second

He felt his body pinned unable to move or say a word, Only hearing ROB annouced form the Intercom

"Cloudrunner have took off form the hangar"

His knee gave out

He collaspe onto the floor, His plam over his face

Falco and slippy have came out of their room earlier to find out what was Fox doing to scream that loud

Only to met the broken vulpine on the ground

Fox woke up in his bed, Drenched in sweat, He steadily pull him self up with his head facing down and his palm over his eyes as he started to sob a little

"Why does this always happend to me" He mumured "I shouldn't have just thrown her to wolf...Now i have to with the consequence"

Fox got up a few minute after to do his daily routine and get his mind off Krystal as best he could

He walked to pantry to grab some breakfast, Only to find Sillpy and Falco have woken up already

"That day again huh?" Falco stated normally he would mock Fox for waking up late but since Krystal left that day he actually started to care about Fox mental illness, So he and Slippy try to help him but keeping his mind off her

Fox just frowned and walk over to sit down with his bowl of Cerial

_

"Get the hell away form me you prevert!" yelled a certain angry female in sargrasso station

"It was an accident Panther sorry!"

said the black feline

Krystal had been putting up with panther crap for the past week.

He insulted her cultural belive

Mocked Cerinia and talking in 3rd person make her lose her mind

But he had crossed the line when attempted to touch her bottom when she was looking out of the view port

Krystal started walking to her cloudrunner with her luggage only to be stopped by panther in the hangar doorway

"Get the hell outta my sight, i am leaving" Said Krystal

"What if i d--" The feline never get to finish his sentence before being cramed between the leg with Krystal staff before seeing her board the ship and took off

She don't know where to go but she knew she can't go back to Corneria

with that only left with one planet

 **Sauria**

_

"Transmission form General Hare sir"

ROB spoked getting the team attension aboard the bridge

"Ah finally a job it been ages!" Slippy spoke with enthusiasm Falco just smirked with Fox expressionless

"Starfox come in"

said the old hare

"I know your team had been very inactive rately but we can use your help this time"

Fox look up at into hologram "What do you need us to do peppy?" He said quitely

The old hare pressed some button on his console before replying

"Nothing serious but it is still an important mission" The hare started explaining

"There have been reports of some pirates hiding around the planet Sauria and we need you to hunt them down, our RD are intertested in to doing biography research on the planet--Fox? you there?"

Hare paused and slippy and falco turn around to see fox heads down unreponsive but then he replied "We will try our best"

The hare sighed and cut the transmission

Fox began to walk back to his to change into his flight suit

while ROB plot a course to Sauria

_

The blue vixen sighed as she took her stuff out of the craft

She asked tricky earlier if he have anywhere for her to stay

Which thankfully he did

"No need to deal with panther and his crap anymore and i can have food to eat and place to stay a nice quiet life.."

She paused rembering how she been so selfish and ran to starwolf when she was on the Great Fox that day

she can't run back to him he might not trust her anymore But she hoped she would meet him again someday

_

"Well that was easy" Falco commented

they just wiped out the pirate outpost and contacted General hare but then he notice Fox acted a bit strange

Before anyone got a chance to ask him however he already off to the surface

"Fox where you going?" Slippy asked

"Somewhere to go off and think for abit...i will be back later" He replied

Fox landed on a clearing in the forest the same spot where he landed years ago,

And started walking to Thorntail Hollow

_

Krystal at the hill over looking the planet beautiful ocean but she did not see the beauty as it use to be

not like when she was with Fox when they shared the sunset at this spot so many time together

Then she heard a sound coming form behind her and then it stopped

Krystal turn around only to be snatch up by a sharpclaw

She tried to scream but the claw around her neck made her barly making any sound,

The sharpclaw were scattered after the defeat of General scale but the survivors have fled to live deep in the woods and some became feral and some started their own little villages

Krystal yelped as the sharpclaw pinned her to the ground

The beast are naked there only pieces of Cloth on it body Then Krystal eyes laid on something between the creature leg

A huge ...(leaving that one to the imagination)

And Krystal knew what the creature trying to do

The beast use it free hand to claw at krystal bodysuit shredding it to pieces

Now she only in her undergarment

again she tried to scream but then she heard a sound if plasma fire and the beast collaspse to the ground

_

Fox stodd there lifeless and he recused Krystal just in time before the feral could anything with her

He was almost too late

"Krystal are you ok?" he asked

Krystal eyes became watery and she jump up and pounce at the vulpine almost making himfall backward

She hugged him tightly and started weeping into his neck

"Fox you saved me again.." she said

Fox repond was to hold her tighter and rubbing her back

it have been too long since he held like this

"I am sorry for pushing you away Krystal..." said the vulpine before starting to tear up himself

"Don't be sorry fox i should have been the one to say sorry after how i have been so selfish.." Said Krystal

Fox wrapped his tail around Krystal her fur was always so soft and warm

"I should have kept you close to me...i can't bear the think what would happend if you get hurt beacause of me or worse,"

He replied

"So will you forgive me?"Krystal asked

"I forgive you Krystal but will you forgive me?" he asked

"I forgive you Fox"

They pull in for passionate kiss

Her tounge was storming into his mouth and his tounge wrapped around her to show how much love they had for eachother

Krystal then urge his cloth down

she already wearing a undergarment beacause of earlier She would do nothing to stop him form claming her as his own

befor long they were both naked as Krystal began to kiss her soul mate

while her hand rubbing his manhood

and his finger into her inner walls

The she sat up and lowering her cilt on his shaft, She moaned in pleassure

She gave Fox quite a ride after that she pull out andStarted to tease her Foxy by wrapping her soft wet tounge around his shaft and licked it form the base with slowness testing mixture of his precum and her nectar juice

before gulping her mount on the entire shaft and stated to apply suction

she felt his manhood getting bigger in her throat and when he finally reach his limit she suck all the way in and swallow all of his seed

After a few more hour of heaven

Krystal felt warm essence inside her throat and groin as

the couple retire for bed in the shack Tricky have given to Krystal

they cuddle close and breath in of their beloved scent

"I love you Krystal" Said Fox as he cuddle her close to his chest

"And i love you Fox" she said in return snuggle further into his bare chest

_

Did i made it to be too...Graphic?

who knows i barely kept my eyes open at this time and i really need to go bed

Thanks for reading


End file.
